


Gifts of all kinds

by Shiary



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, Romance, bordering on ridiculous, competitive gift giving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 07:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13026000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiary/pseuds/Shiary
Summary: from the prompt given to me by Dazzlingtheworld (tumblr) : The first time Gladio and Noctis realize they're competitive.





	Gifts of all kinds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dazzlingtheworld](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Dazzlingtheworld).



Noct grinned as he rapidly mashed the X button, his avatar launching into a 10-hit combo against his opponent. The screen started flashing as Noct gave a shout of joy as the winner was declared. He turned with a huge grin to Prompto who was moaning in defeat, “Ah! I win!”

Prompto gave Noct a pout, gently shoving Noct out of his face and sending the prince tumbling on his ass. “Ugg! That not fair! I had you!” The pout turned to a grin and Prompto pounced on Noct, fingers moving swiftly against Noct’s ribs. Noct shrieked in laughter as he tried to get Prompto to stop tickling him.

Ignis chuckled in the kitchen as he pulled out the roast from the oven and put it carefully on the stove top. He glanced over to where Gladio was leaning on the wall, beer in hand, and asked, “Aren’t you going to save Noct?”

Gladio shot Ignis a grin as he replied, “Why? Noct’s supposed to know how to protect himself after all.” He finished his beer, grumbling the can in his hand before adding under his breath, “Plus Noct’s laugh is just cute.” He ignored the amused look Ignis sent his way as he walked over to grab a new can and throw away the old one.

Ignis shook his head, chuckling slightly as he did. He finished cutting even slice of the roast, transferring them to the proper plates before calling out, “Enough playing around you two! Dinner is ready.”

Prompto tickled Noct a bit longer before shuffling off and helping him up. They both hurried towards the bathroom to clean up before heading back to the dining table just as Ignis placed the last two plates on the table.  Gladio greeted Noct with a kiss as his boyfriend dropped into the seat beside him before diving into the meal.

“Noctis, I was wondering if you had already planned out your gifts for the Solstice?” Ignis  inquired mid-way through the meal.

Noct hurried to swallow before he answered, “Kinda?” He shrugged, “I kinda already bought a few things but I’m missing the gift for Gladio and you.” Gladio chuckled and reached over to drag his boyfriend into a hug.

Ignis smiled indulgently at the open gesture of affection, ignoring the flash of Prompto’s phone camera going off beside him. “There is no need for anything too big Noctis. Though perhaps your gift could be coming to the Solstice meeting with me willingly instead of needing to be dragged there?”

Noct gasped, clutching at his chest in fake pain before turning to Gladio and complaining, “Can you believe him? How dare he imply that I would not give him something of great value and thoughtfulness?” Gladio just chuckled, amusement clear in his expression.

Prompto grinned mischievously as he raised an eyebrow and asked, “Like that Virgin Killer sweater you got Gladio last week?” The blush that showed up on Gladio’s face was worth the glare that followed Prompto’s picture.

Ignis grinned and added, “Or the dumdbells with your face printed on them the week before?”

Noct spluttered, jerking out of Gladio’s grip as he exclaimed, “Those were because Gladio gave me stuff like that dildo shaped like his dick and that calendar with almost naked pics of him!” He was so worked up that Noct didn’t notice the surprised expressions that were suddenly on Ignis’ and Prompto’s faces.

Gladio growled, straightening in turn and crossing his arms in annoyance, “I only bought you those because you sent me 50 bouquets of roses over 3 weeks! I didn’t want you to feel lonely while I was out training with Cor!”

Noct whirled and jabbed a finger on Gladio’s chest, growling “I sent those roses because I was so busy I had to cancel all our dates! And you’re the one who kept leaving those adorable love letters on my bed!”

Ignis and Prompto shared concerned, amused and surprised looks as they listened to the back and forth almost argument about the gifts Noct gave Gladio and Gladio gave to Noct. After several minutes in which Ignis learnt a lot more than he ever wanted about their sex life, he finally cleared his throat and made a single comment when the duo finally calm down.

“You are both ridiculously competitive, I hope you realize that.”


End file.
